The Key to His Heart
by WolfBard
Summary: Erestor becomes stuck after some light experimenting


Title: The Key to His Heart

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Rating: R

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Warnings: slash, AU, light bondage, humor; no actual sexual acts are takin g place here, but it eludes to the idea that there was.

Disclaimer: I don't own the elves, they belong to Mr. Tolkien. I'm just enjoying them. Please don't sue me.

Summary: A first attempt at light bondage goes horribly wrong.

Glorfindel flopped down on the bed next to Erestor, out of breath and feeling like he was dropping down from Paradise. He sighed loudly and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist.

Glancing over, he locked eyes with Erestor, who was smiling at him warmly, hands still locked over his head by a pair of handcuffs wrapped around the posts. Glorfindel chuckled a little.

"I suppose I should let you free?" he joked.

"It would be nice. I'm getting a little stiff."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"Oh, no, I did. It's fun to try things once… but, Glory, the blood's running out of my arms! I can hardly feel my fingers anymore!" He struggled a little against his binds, arching his back slightly in a failed attempt to look at them.

"Ok, ok. Relax, love. Let me just get the key and we'll get your blood flowing properly again."

Glorfindel sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Looking over at the table next to it, he started moving things around. Erestor watched patiently, but lifted an eyebrow after a moment.

"Glory?"

"One minute, it's here somewhere…" his voice trailed off as he kept moving things, picking up the speed a bit as panic started to set in.

"Glory! What did you do with the key?"

"It's here, I swear! I just… I must have moved it or something."

"Oh, no! Glory! You did not lose that key!"

"No, no!" he chuckled, trying not to sound nervous. "Of course not! It's right here… or here… wait…"

Erestor sighed loudly and started struggling harder against the cuffs. "I knew this was a bad idea! Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Erestor, calm down! It has to be here somewhere."

"Did you ever HAVE the key! I don't remember seeing it!"

"Yes, of course! It was stuck onto the cuffs by a ring, I just popped it off to open them when we started."

"Glory, the safety button. Push the safety button on the cuffs."

"What safety button?"

"On the cuffs!"

Erestor was starting to squeal a bit with panic. Glorfindel leaned back and stroked his hair gently.

"Calm down, love. I'll get you out of there soon."

Glorfindel leaned over Erestor's body and felt for the safety button on the cuffs. Finding the first one, he pressed it and pulled on the metal ring. It didn't budge. He tried several times before switching to the other ring, with the same bad luck.

"It, um… it doesn't appear the safety button is letting the cuffs loose."

"No no no no no no! This isn't happening!"

"Just relax!"

"Oh, shut up, Glorfindel! Stop telling me to relax, get your hands out of my hair, and find that key!"

"Erestor…"

"NOW!"

Glorfindel tried to stifle a laugh at the situation, but upon receiving the scowl from Erestor he pushed off the bed and got on to the floor. Running his hands along the floor in the dark, he felt around under the bed for it, thinking he may have knocked it under there by accident. No luck. He spent several long minutes feeling around the floor for the key, all the while listening to Erestor's panicked pleas and threats of withholding sex for the next millennia if he didn't find the key within the next five minutes.

Finally, Glorfindel got to his knees and folded his arms on the bed. Erestor starred at him. "The key is nowhere to be found, my love. What do you suggest?"

Erestor let out a defeated squeak and looked up at the ceiling for unavailable answers. Looking back at Glorfindel, he said, "I don't know, but love, you are NEVER tying me up again!"

"That is if I ever untie you to begin with," he tried to joke.

Erestor scowled at him again. "Untie me or you are going to get kicked every time you come near me!"

"Ok," Glorfindel slapped his hands down on the mattress and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed his robe and tied it on before turning back to Erestor, now straining to see him from his position on the bed. "I'm getting Elrond."

"NO! GLORY!"

"What! I can't get you out! I need help!"

"Glory, I mean it! I don't want anyone to see me like this! Especially not Elrond!"

"What would you have me do, then? Cut off your hands?"

"It's better than being seen this way by anyone else!"

"Erestor, be somewhat rational here, would you? I'll get Elrond, explain the situation, and he may be able to help you out!"

"Glorfindel… oh, at least cover me over, ok!"

Glorfindel let out a loud laugh before strolling over to Erestor's side. He looked down at the face of his love, an expression there of panic mixed with defeat. He touched his face, then grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover Erestor's naked form.

"Thank you. Now go, let's get this humiliation over with."

Glorfindel chuckled again, then turned and left the room.

Erestor had spent what seemed like hours alone in the dark room, every so often trying his luck at sliding his wrists from the cuffs. He mumbled things under his breath now and then, words he knew he wanted to honor, but would not when the ordeal was over and the humiliation had passed.

Eventually, the door to the room creaked open. Erestor strained against his binds to see who was coming in. Glorfindel. And he was alone!

"What? What happened? You told him and he died from laughing, didn't he? I'm never getting out of here or living this down!"

Glorfindel shut the door and leaned against it. After a silent moment, he starting giggling.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, my love."

"What do you mean?"

Glorfindel's giggles became full out laughter. He steadied himself against the door and took deep breathes, attempting to calm himself. "I found Elrond alone and told him of the situation. He didn't really respond, other than blinking at me like I'd lost my mind and he wasn't really hearing this. So I asked if he could help and…" Glorfindel started giggling again.

"And what? What is so funny?"

"I asked if he could help and his face turned so red I thought he was about erupt lava from the top of his head. It turns out, he could help!"

Glorfindel walked to the side of the bed and, producing a key he'd had hidden in his palm, he leaned forward and unlocked the cuffs, freeing Erestor from his binds. Erestor sat up and rubbed his wrists, before looking up at Glorfindel who was trying not to erupt himself.

He showed Erestor the key. "He had one."

"He had a key to your cuffs? Why?"

"No…" he giggled, sounding more embarrassed than anything. "Turns out, Elrond's got a set of his own. He told me to take the key and see if it would work on my set, but to tell no one and return the key as soon as possible."

Erestor giggled a little. "Hm, who would have guessed. But then again…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But can you imagine…"

"I'm trying not to, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel burst out into laughter, wrapping his arms around himself and bending forward as he did so. Catching his breath, he turned and sat on the bed next to Erestor.

Erestor smiled and reached out to stroke his hair. Looking in to Glorfindel's now watering eyes, he smiled and said, "I bet his cuffs have gotten more use than yours ever will."


End file.
